BoBoiBoy: The Movie
'BoBoiBoy: The Movie' is the widescreen film based of the series which was released first in March 3, 2016 at Malaysia. Synopsis A group of alien treasure hunters named The Tengkotak has arrived on earth and kidnapped Ochobot in order to use him to locate an ancient and powerful “Sfera Kuasa” hiding on earth. BoBoiBoy and his super friends must now race against time to save Ochobot and uncover the secrets behind the “Sfera Kuasa”. Their journey will take them on an adventure filled with action, comedy, and beautiful locales. Plot It is the day when BoBoiBoy is to go camping with his friends. Ochobot, his robot friend from the ninth generation of Power Spheres, wakes him up as it is already late. Yaya and Ying call BoBoiBoy to remind him about the camp once more. Gopal also reminded him through the bathroom window. As BoBoiBoy and Ochobot are on their way to the camp, BoBoiBoy spots a chase between the police and a group of robbers, which reveals to be a part of a robbery. Instead of going to the camp, he decides to catch the robbers and leaves Ochobot alone. BoBoiBoy eventually manages to help the police find the Serial Laundry Robbers. He goes to Tok Aba's Kokotiam forgetting his camping trip with his friends. When Tok Aba reminded him of the camp, he just remembered about the camp and immediately go to the bus stop where his friends wait. Meanwhile, Bora Ra, the leader of Tengkotak group, overhears Yoyo Oo giving the explanation that Klamkabot, the first generation of Power Sphere which they tried to catch earlier, teleported to Earth but fails to get the exact location of it. Bora Ra becomes angry and threatens to either search for it or get out from his spaceship. Yoyo Oo nervously searches for it, but he finds another Power Sphere with a lower frequency than Klamkabot. Yoyo Oo lies to his leader that he had found Klamkabot's location. At the bus stop, BoBoiBoy finds his friends, who were angry especially Ochobot. He apologizes but his friends refuses to accept it, much to BoBoiBoy's dismay. He meets Papa Zola, who motivates him to persuade his friends. BoBoiBoy later agrees to follow Papa Zola fish squids the next day. The next day, Boboiboy tells his friends about the squid fishing, but they think it is a bad idea. Suddenly, the Tengkotak gang make their entrance and demand BoBoiBoy to give the Power Sphere. Bora Ra takes Ochobot, and it made BoBoiBoy fight Bora Ra and Gaga Naz. Gaga Naz managed to defeat BoBoiBoy but failed to defeat Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Bora Ra used his black hole power to destroy the Rintis Island Park. Ochobot gets taken by the Tengkotak gang. Adu Du and Probe managed to enter the Tengokotak spaceship. Back at the town, Fang comes late to Tok Aba's Kokotiam. Papa Zola takes a selfie alone at the jetty. He gets startled by the arrival of BoBoiBoy and his friends. They ask for help to find Ochobot. They find a clue about the floating island's location, which is near the lighthouse. They take a boat ride towards the lighthouse's location. Meanwhile, in the Tengkotak spaceship, Adu Du finds Kiki Ta and falls in love with her. Probe asks Bora Ra whether they are afraid of BoBoiBoy coming back to help Ochobot. Bora Ra felt strange when he heard that BoBoiBoy and Ochobot were friends. Probe answered with saying that he and Adu Du were friends. The other Tengkotak members erupt with laughter, much to Adu Du's fury. Adu Du and Bora Ra end up in a heated squabble. However, they are interrupted by information that BoBoiBoy was coming near. Bora Ra gives Adu Du the Kurita, a small squid that enlarges when exposed to water. Adu Du and Probe with the Kurita later get ejected into the sea. Meanwhile, Papa Zola realizes that Adu Du is coming closer. BoBoiBoy orders Ying to speed up the boat using her power. They eventually encounter Adu Du and Probe and questions him of Ochobot's whereabouts. Kurita, exposed to the sea water, grows to gigantic size and attack the boat and Adu Du. They try to beat Kurita but failed. The boat speeds up to run away from Kurita, with Adu Du and Probe hooked on it. They eventually land on the big island. Fang thinks he had beaten the giant squid, but suddenly the squid attacks them again. Yaya lifts the boat, finding no squid hidden beneath them. Kurita swims towards them. Papa Zola throws Gopal towards the squid so he can change it to food, in which Gopal does so. They continue their journey by walking in the forest of the island, with Papa Zola eating the fried squid. They camp in the jungle for the night. Meanwhile, Yoyo Oo monitors Ochobot's movements. Klamkabot - the Power Sphere who has been the target of the aliens - emerges out of nowhere and attacks Ochobot, losing the latter's transmission. Consequently, Bora Ra commands Yoyo Oo to release a creature dubbed 'J-Rex'. Back at the camp, BoBoiBoy wakes up to Ochobot's cry. He and his friends decide to continue on their journey without Papa Zola, Adu Du, and Probe. After jumping to and entering a cave, Ying finally finds Ochobot, who is seen being 'controlled' by Klamkabot. BoBoiBoy hastily attacks Klamkabot, suspecting him as one of the Tengkotak gang members until Ochobot stops him. They end up listening to Klamkabot's story about himself and the alien race of Ata Ta Tiga. While they attentively do so, Bora Ra finds them and attacks them. The kids run away with Klamkabot's help. Meanwhile, at the camp, Papa Zola realizes that he is left alone. He spots Adu Du and Probe from afar. Papa Zola chases Adu Du and questions him. Adu Du lies to him, claiming that the Tengkotak gang has kidnapped BoBoiBoy and his friends. Back at the cave, Klamkabot brings BoBoiBoy and his friends to the Power Sphere Lab, where the Spheres are created. But, Bora Ra and Gaga Naz follow them too and attack them again. After they fight Bora Ra and Gaga Naz, Klamkabot throws them onto the moving platform. Gaga Naz attacks them, destroying the platform. He presumes the kids to be dead and his work done. After Bora Ra had captured Klamkabot, they return to their spaceship. Unbeknown to them, BoBoiBoy and his friends were hidden below the platform rubble. Adu Du and Probe fools Papa Zola to feel the ground for the kids' fresh footsteps. Papa Zola becomes furious from this trick and demands them where BoBoiBoy's gang are heading. They all get a surprise attack from J-Rex, revealed as a giant shark with legs, and flee to safety from the creature. On the way, they find a hill to descend and slide on it. At the end of the hill, Papa Zola, Adu Du, and Probe held on the edge to avoid them from falling. J-Rex too slides down the hill but is on the verge to fall, but Papa Zola gives his hand to it. J-Rex, in debt to the rescue, decides to join Papa Zola's side. It also threatens Adu Du and Probe with the fall if they do not want to join him too. They go to the Tengkotak's spaceship and try to intrude it. With the help of J-Rex, they managed to impose it but end up captured by Gaga Naz and Kiki Ta. BoBoiBoy's team arrive in front of the door of Power Sphere Lab, presuming it to be the dead end. After some investigation, however, the door opens on its own. They go into the lab and are greeted by the lab's computer. The computer lab orders Ochobot to upgrade. Meanwhile, Klamkabot is tortured by the Tengkotak Gang nearby. After being upgraded, Ochobot has a new appearance. Suddenly, the computer tells them that the teleportation power is ready to be used. Bora Ra and Yoyo Oo are surprised at the knowledge that Klamkabot's absence of the teleportation power. Ochobot tells them his real mission: to run away with the power by teleporting to a place far away from the Tengkotak Gang, ensuring the power to be safe. BoBoiBoy becomes sad and asks if there is another way. The computer commands Ochobot to teleport.After a while, Yoyo Oo contacts BoBoiBoy. Bora Ra is angry and demands to give Ochobot and with Papa Zola, Adu Du, and Probe as his hostages. Boboiboy reluctantly gives Ochobot to the Tengkotak Gang. BoBoiBoy teleports to the Tengkotak Gang and surrenders Ochobot to them. But Bora Ra doesn't take well on that and soon destroys Ochobot, gaining the teleportation power, but before he dies he gives BoBoiBoy and his friends new powers. This enables BoBoiBoy to upgrade 2 of his abilities, Fire, and Water, into Blaze and Ice and is able to defeat Bora Ra with the help of his friends. Meanwhile, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe are captured by Yoyo Oo and Kiki Ta, but before Kiki Ta can shoot them, J-Rex escapes and intimidates Kiki Ta, but Adu Du breaks free and defends her, finally winning Kiki Ta's love, but when Adu Du asks for her help after his hand gets bit by J-Rex, Kiki Ta loses that affection. Meanwhile, Bora Ra attempts to use the teleportation power, only to discover Adu Du tricked Yoyo Oo into giving him the fake teleportation coordinates. Ultimately, BoBoiBoy is able to trap Bora Ra into his own black hole, and as he and his friends mourn Ochobot, Klamkabot uses his remaining strength to give Ochobot the teleportation power, reviving Ochobot. BoBoiBoy, Papa Zola, and the others take a selfie together but are startled by J-Rex. Papa Zola introduces it to BoBoiBoy and his friends. Then, Cici Ko reveals himself to be the one foiling the Tengkotak Gang's plans, having them hostage. He bids farewell to BoBoiBoy and his friends and leaves. The end credits show BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Papa Zola, Adu Du, Probe and J-Rex as they return to Rintis Island, along with Cici Ko having the Tengkotak locked up. Voice cast Bahasa Malaysia *Nurfathiah Diaz as BoBoiBoy *Muhammad Fathi Diaz as Ochobot/Terra *Dzubir Zakaria as Gopal *Nur Sarah Alisya as Yaya *Yap Ee Jean as Ying *Wong Wai Kay as Fang *Nizam Razak as Papa Zola *Anas Abdul Aziz as Tok Aba/Adu Du/Probe/Yoyo Oo/Cici Ko *Usamah Widiatmoko as Klamkabot *Azman Zulkiply as Bora Ra *Mohammad Azmir Selamat as Gaga Naz *Chan Su Ling as Kiki Ta *Wong Pak Lin as Oake *Nadia Nazir as Coral English *Marina Tan as BoBoiBoy *Muhammad Fathi Diaz as Ochobot/Terra *Ryan Lee Bhaskaran as Gopal *Fairuz Arfa Ariff Syah as Yaya/Hanna *Chan Su Ling as Ying/Kiki Ta *Wong Wai Kay as Fang *Anas Abdul Aziz as Tok Aba/Adu Du/Probe/Yoyo Oo/Cici Ko/Papa Zola *Usamah Widiatmoko as Klamkabot *Azman Zulkiply as Bora Ra *Mohammad Azmir Selamat as Gaga Naz *Wong Pak Lin as Oake *Nadia Nazir as Coral Soundtrack *Masih Di Sini'' performed by Bunkface. *''Di Bawah Langit Yang Sama'' performed by d'Masiv. Production Nizam Razak stated that this movie cost RM5 million, and he described it as the "big value". The movie was made in two years time. The process of inserting actor's voice was started since the movie started its production until it finished in end 2015. This movie gains support from National Film Development Corporation Malaysia (FINAS), Multimedia Development Corporation (MDeC), and Malaysia Animation Creative Content Centre (MAC3). 70 workers are used to produce this movie. The original duration of the movie is 160 minutes, but it has been shortened to 100 minutes for fulfilling the kids' film standard. Promotion Animonsta Studios announced in June 2013 that the project Power Sphere was expected for release in 2014. The project announced featured Klamkabot and BoBoiBoy with firepower. Then, the project was delayed to the end of 2015, where Animonsta Studios released their first video of the movie, BoBoiBoy: The Movie official teaser on YouTube in February 2015. After 7 months, Animonsta Studios released the official trailer of the movie on YouTube, which has stated that the movie will be in cinemas in 2016. The trailer also shows the involvement of the movie with Bunkface and two Hot FM radio DJ's, Fara Fauzana and AG. On 21 December 2015, Animonsta Studios has officially announced the show date for Malaysian cinemas in their official Facebook account which is 3 March 2016. The showing date for Indonesian cinemas was announced on 30 December 2015 which is 13 April 2016. In February 2016, Animonsta Studios released their second official trailer on YouTube. Animonsta Studios will promote this movie in 2016 Tokyo Anime Award Festival in March 2016. They are in a discussion to bring this movie to Kazakhstan. There are also some plans to bring this movie to nearby countries such as Japan, South Korea, China, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, India, Cambodia, United States, United Kingdom and Australia which are expressing their interest in this movie. The movie is shown at 115 cinemas in Malaysia, 100 in Indonesia, two in Brunei, two in Singapore, three in Hong Kong and three in Macau. Release Animonsta confirmed that the movie’s production was expected to be complete by October 2015, and that it would be released on March 3, 2016 in Malaysia and Brunei; March 11, 2016 in Hong Kong; April 13, 2016 in Indonesia; March 1, 2017 in South KKorea; and May 27, 2018 in India. The film was also released on the official YouTube channel on December 8, 2018. Reception BoBoiBoy: The Movie opened to mostly positive reviews, as it was got its place in Malaysian Book of Records as the most grossing Malaysian film on the first day after collecting more than RM500,000 on the first day of release. Animonsta Studios targeted RM25 million (USD 6 million) for this movie, with RM12-13 million (USD 3-3.2 million) target for Malaysia and Brunei markets, and RM12-13 million (AUD 4-4.24 million) target for the Indonesian market. The film got its place in Malaysian Book of Records after raking in more than RM500,000 on its first day of release in Malaysia, made it as the highest-grossing film on the first day for Malaysian films. After four days, the movie earned a very high value which is RM 3.5 million. After 11 days, this movie has made its name as the highest-grossing Malaysia animated movie, beating Geng: The Adventure Begins which grossed RM6.3 million. The movie achieved their target after 17 days in Malaysia as they have collected RM13 million, exceeding their target for the Malaysian market. The movie was shown in Malaysian cinemas for 58 days. This movie received very positive reviews from audiences and critics alike. For the Indonesian market, the movie managed to earn more than 5 billion rupiah (RM 1.48 million) after 12 days. Trivia *This is the second time BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm use Elemental Split (the first being Season 3, Episode 2). *The movie's project has been planned since the production of the TV series itself. But later the series was produced first due to introduce it to the public. *The first premiere date was predicted to November 26, 2015. But the air date was changed to March 3, 2016 to avoid film competitions. *The movie's released date is on 3 March 2016, which was revealed in the trailer, shown at the beginning of Season 3, Episode 22 on Monsta official YouTube channel. *The movie took 3 years to finish with a cost of RM5 million. *This is the first time BoBoiBoy was seen without his cap entirely. **It was revealed that he has a white streak on the right side of his hair. *The gala premiere of this movie was held on February 20, 2016 in Golden Screen Cinemas Pavillion, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. *There are also some early screenings for BoBoiBoy: The Movie on February 27, 2016 in GSC IOI City Mall, Putrajaya and GSC Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur. *In Indonesia, this movie's gala premiere was held early on April 2016 in Jakarta. *After Fang panicked and summoned his Shadow Tiger to save Gopal, Ying wondered why he didn't summon the eagle instead. **This is the fourth time Fang shows his Chinese roots. (Happy Chinese New Year! 2015, Season 3, Episode 16, Happy Chinese New Year! 2016, Happy Chinese New Year! 2017) *The movie won Best Animated Feature Film at Festival Filem Malaysia 28. *The movie has a special screening at Imagica Tokyo, Japan on September 13, 2016. It also includes Japanese subtitles. *The movie is set to debut in South Korean cinemas in 2017. Animonsta Studio currently working with Vision Plus Entertainment and Korean distributor, Boxoo Entertainment to bring the movie to South Korea. **The movie was re-titled as "Magic Kid BoBoi" in the Korean version. BoBoiBoy, Ying, Gopal, and Fang were renamed as 'Bobo', 'Pipi', 'Gogo' and 'Pang'. Yaya is the only character to retain the same name in the Korean dub. ***This would later reveal the true identity of Fang in the series finale. ***"Go Go Gopal" (Season 1, Episode 5) may be referenced in this version of the movie. *This is the third time Papa Zola screams like a girl (the first being Season 2, Episode 12, and the second being Season 3, Episode 2). Broadcast Several television network picked up the movie few months after the initial released on local cinemas. *MNCTV Indonesia aired the movie on July 6 2016. *TV3 aired the movie on July 7, 2016. Part of Hari Raya Aidilfitri special. *Disney Channel aired the movie on August 21 2016.Available in english Dub. *Disney XD aired the movie on September 16 2016. In August 31, 2016, which is Malaysia's Independence Day, some TGV Cinemas have screenings for BoBoiBoy: The Movie. In the Disney Channel broadcast, the scene when Bora Ra strangled Papa Zola was cut since it is not suitable for children. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_Teaser_Theme_OST BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Teaser BoBoiBoy The Movie Klip Eksklusif Bangun BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Trailer BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Trailer 2 BoBoiBoy The Movie Official Promo 1 Pesanan Khas Bagogo - Versi SPM BoBoiBoy The Movie 2016 - Yuri Wong Music OST Soundtrack Di Sebalik Tabir - BoBoiBoy The Movie Pesanan Khas Bagogo - Cuti Sekolah Papa Zola - Cuti Sekolah Kebenarannn!!! BoBoiBoy The Movie Review & Kutipan Promo BoBoiBoy The Movie Superhero Kita! BoBoiBoy Indonesia Release Promo HD Pesanan Khidmat Masyarakat daripada GSC dan Boboiboy Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie Nasihat Cikgu Papazola Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie Serangan Sotong Gergasi! Klip BoBoiboy The Movie BoBoiBoy Kuasa Lima! BoBoiBoy The Movie English Dub Teaser @ Disney Channel Asia Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie Mengejar Perompak Dobi Bersiri! Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh! BoBoiBoy The Movie Trailer (Korean) - In South Korean Cinemas 3 March 2017 BoBoiBoy The Movie™ Exclusive - FULL HD External Links *BoBoiBoy: The Movie *Website *IMDB *Monsta Backstage! *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia. *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Bahasa Indonesia) *BoBoiBoy: The Movie in Wikipedia (Malaysia) Footnotes See Also id:BoBoiBoy: The Movie ms:BoBoiBoy: The Movie tl:BoBoiBoy: The Movie vi:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:Movies